The Legacy of Sparda
by lastat-chan
Summary: Sparda is a knight of Hell. And he is riddled with the love for humans, and feals remorse for their deaths. Will he ever stop suffering?
1. The Knight of Hell

_A wise man said, " A wise man choses death before war... An even wiser man choses not to be born."_

**I don't own any Devil May Cry characters or any other characters off anything I like but I wish I did**.

_Mundus is the ruler of this world, _

_humans cower in fear and serve him and those who hope for God to save them are hunted down for going against Mundus. _

_The world is in chaos and there's no human no demon, no angel, no relief for them to turn to. _

_But no human, demon, or angel could've prodicted what was going to happen... _

_A demon was going to emerge from the flames and save humanity,_

_all for a human maiden he loves, _

_and one he will not let fall into Mundus's hands... _

_Again..._

A young girl ran from a horrible abomination down the streets of a damned city, where hope crumbles, and every life brought here falters and dies before it has a chace to sprout, Mundus made this place Hell on Earth, buildings crumbled, and demons lurked around every cornor, the little girl rn right into an ambush, and was torn limb from limb by the demons. A dark being stood on a roof top and over looked the demon's devouring their prey, he stared blankly at the intestines and muscle tissue being thrown on the ground and eaten.

"Good job Sparda... Another traitor silenced." said the Griffin as it landed next to the Demon knight. Sparda said nothing in reply to the Griffin and the beast started to get annoyed, "Why do you remain silent, oh puny knight?"

"... Silence.." said Sparda in reply.

"Uh.." said the Griffin as Sparda turned to face him, his yellow like eyes glowing with satisfactory of the young maiden's swift death, it made him want to kill something as well a nice big annoying bird would be perfect.

"Be silent or I will make you part of my wardrobe." said Sparda as he passed the Griffin with out as much as a second glance. Griffin ruffled up his feathers and then flew away, he knew sparda was strong, even without his army. But he thought he wouldn't be so tough if he was over whelmned with an army of demons would he? Sparda walked over to the young girl's shreaded body, and demons scattered and left him alone, he knelt down and licked some of her blood off the cobble stone floor.

"I'm sorry..." murmured Sparda. The little girl's blessed blood burnt him from the inside out but he consealed the pain by walking it off and thinking. He was a general of the demon world no... A knight and yet, he felt pitty for the human race, and he knew not why. He walked down the rode when he came across, a few red roses. His eyes glimmered a little, he didn't let off a smile, who knew, something so beautiful could grow in a baren place like that in which he helped create. But as he touched the roses they quickly faded and died, Sparada pulled his hand back, and looked down as the dead petals blew past his boots and then desolved.

"And I am the one who blimishes beauty..." he murmured. He looked off to see more people carried off and stabbed onto gates or dropped by flying aparitions and splattered on the ground.

The sky was a brown color one never blue so people could see the sky and white clouds and the sun, oh the sun he remembered it so well, when he was younger, his mother a demon ran away from Mundus, and hid in a place where the sun glowed brightly, where the sky was blue, although Sparda was only a new born demon, he remebered it clearly. He was only a young child when they were found and his mother was killed right before him, he remembers the blood of his mother splattering across his face, and on his body. The demon threw his mother's head at the young boy, and he caught it. He looked at his mother's face it was forlorn and sad.

"Little one, a demon must feed off it's mother till it can awaken it's true self." said the demon. Sparda looked down at her head he then lifted it up to his head and started to drink of he blood and eat of her flesh.

Sparda shook off the memory and ended up wandering to the out skirts of town, he looked out longingly to leave this hell hole and find a place of redemption, one like his mother had found, before Mundus spread his evilness there. He imagined his family him and a beautiful woman, and their two sons, both twins with white hair and looked similar to his wife and himself, living in peace away from Mundus, away from the demons, away from the nightmare. Sparda laughed, he knew that may never happen. Demons were happy being supirior to the human race, they loved hunting them down, and eating their flesh. Sparda was different he wanted humans to live peacefully, he wanted his race to vanish off the face of the world. He was doomed to eternal damnation even if his intetions were good ones. If he locked himself in Hell with Mundus and the rest, it would be the same as him dieing. He started back to where he was staying a little house that was emptied because the family was killed. He laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Will humanity ever stop suffering?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes knowing his shift was over he could dream.. Dream more about the wife he longs for and the sons he'll never have, and the life he will never feal.


	2. Tower of Doom

Sparda awoke with an apathetic face, he did not look forward to wakeing up and did not look forward to work, but didn't look forward to sleep or expanding the kingdom of darkness. He stood up and looked out the old broken window, the town was in ruins just as it always was, some people ran screaming down the street and were killed or turned themselves it just depended on what they had done.

"These other demons... How idiotic they are." said Sparda as he picked up his sword 'Sparda' and left his room. It was eeriely quiet, he hated that, and it was an empty street no lesser apparitions or weaker demons nothing. It seemed like they were all wiped out, like as if heaven shown through and it's light devoured their bodies, Sparda walked slowly as to not show his curiousity.

"Well well if it isn't Sparda!" said an annoying voice, Sparda turned around to see a purple joker standing before him, bowing like as if he were a king.

"... And who the hell are you?" asked Sparda.

"Oh just a mere wanderer are you over protective about your territory?"

"..." replied Sparda to the strange being.

"I'm heading to the Northern area of here." he cackled. Sparda just stared at him blankly with an urge to make him shut up.

"Really what lies North of here in that barren waste land Mundus has created for us?" asked Sparda.

"Oh nothing to extravigant!" said the joker.

"Really? Then I'd like to see it for myself." said Sparda.

"Fine, fine let's go!" said the joker as he ran off way ahead, as Sparda headed out he was confronted by Phantom.

"Where are you going?" asked Phantom as he stepped infront of him.

"I'm going to go look at something." said Sparda.

"Really? Well then report back here as soon as you find what your looking for or else your rank will fall." laughed Phantom knowing then he'd be a higher rank than Sparda.

"Fine then." said Sparda as he walked out of town. He glanced back at Phantom knowing that back stabbing spider would be glad to tell mundus that Sparda was leaveing for good and that he was going to rebel against him.

"Oh and Phantom, play any of your tricks while I'm gone, and I'll make sure your punishment is worse than eternal damnation." threatend Sparda as he walked away, Phantom just stood there, glareing at Sparda as his shadow disappeared from his sight.

It was quiet a walk, barren waste land left and right, a few human corpses, and a ghost town. It was rather lonely, him all alone without a pleasent thing to talk to, just demons, no minded demons, and their petty grumbles and growls and laughs as he walked past them. He hoped maybe to find something anything where this joker was going to, but then again it is a joker or at least he thought, for all he knows he could be lead into a trap, but then again Hell probably wasn't as bad as this place he was stuck in, for all he knew he was in Hell.

He then came across something, it was a laughing face, painted in blood, with an arrow pointing straight in front of him telling him to go forward. Sparda smirked it seemed like he was going to be there after all, just then Sparda transformed into his demon form and flew forward, the joker was in a town that was like the last over run by demons and humans, it was a wreck as always.

"Ho ho ho! I'm here, I'm here!" laughed the joker as he ran to a huge tower in the town, it was so tall it almost completely blocked out the sun on that town. As Sparda arrived at the town his eyes sharpend it was a tower, a tower of evil, built to worship Mundus and all the evil in the world. How many of these has he seen but this one at least was still standing apparently Mundus took a likeing to it.

"... A... Ahh!" said a woman as she was standing behind him realizeing that this was Mundus's right hand man, Sparda, but why was he here? Sparda turned to see a beautiful blonde haired woman, fall on the ground cowering before him.

"..." he said as he approached her, "You need not fear the wicked blade of darkness lest you be light shineing from the darkness." He said as he held her chin up for her to gaze into his eyes. He trembled and he sat her down, she had a weapon, a staff of electricity. His eyes widen as he saw that, only those appointed with Mundus's weapons of power are allowed to hold those.

"Yea... Yes sir, bl... Black knight!" said the woman gazeing down on the floor and at his feet. He looked at her terrified face, she was trying not to sob but it wasn't working she was to terrified by his presence to even mutter a word more than what she had.

"What is that you have there?" he asked her, she looked into his eyes, her innocence showed, he was surprised it was rare to see one with an innocent face, and to be terrified like this.

"I... I don't know... M... My father to... Told me to bring it to the tower.. He... He passed away a fe.. Few days ago." she said.

"I see..., " said Sparda, 'Do you by chance know how the inside of that tower looks like?" asked Sparda.

"Yea... Yes." she said.

"Then if you can tell me while we're in there what to expect... I think you might live." said Sparda.

"Ngh... Yes... O knight of darkness... I... I shall do... Your bidding." she said still trembleing knowing, if she refused him, he could easily smite her and leave her body to rot on the streets.

"Then let's go." said Sparda as he lead her off. His hand held on to her tightly, and she felt something odd, a pulse, not hers, but his? How could a demon have a pulse? She looked at him, and then she thought.

'Maybe, he's our only hope.' She thought as she was lead into the Tem-ni-gru.


End file.
